Cuento nocturno
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Siempre que Zoro tiene guardia, la preciada nevera de Sanji es inusualmente saqueada. Esa noche, el cocinero no iba a permitir que pasara eso, y sabía cual era la debilidad del espadachín. Una de las dos debilidades que tenía. ¿Qué haría con la otra? - ONE SHOT - SHONEN AI (YAOI, BL) - ZORO X LUFFY -


" _¡Oye, marimo idiota! Como no impidas que Luffy vuelva a saquear la despensa durante tu guardia, te dejo sin alcohol lo que queda de semana. ¡No! Lo que queda de mes. ¿Has entendido?"_

Y, en ese instante, la razón por la que tendría buena bebida o abstinencia de ella el resto del mes, se escabullía delante de él, encogido y de puntillas, haciendo como que Zoro no le había visto, a pesar de que ambos sabían que no era así.

El espadachín suspiró. Esa nocturna figura se estremeció.

– Luffy – otro escalofrío recorrió al delincuente. - ¿A dónde vas?

Luffy giró la cabeza muy despacio hacia el espadachín. Entrecerró los ojos, desvió la mirada y temblorosas gotas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por su frente.

– Ba… Baño.

– El baño está en la otra dirección.

– Es un atajo.

Dando por sentado que Zoro había aceptado su explicación, continuó caminando aún encogido, pero con mayor apuro. Una pequeña venita empezó a palpitar en la frente del espadachín.

Como si fuera a sacrificar su deliciosa afición porque su capitán saciara momentáneamente su insaciable apetito.

– Quieto ahí.

No dudó ni un momento: desenfundó una katana y colocó el filo junto al cuello del que, en teoría, era su capitán. Luffy se detuvo, dejando caer sus hombros.

– Tacaño – refunfuñó.

– No me culpes a mí. Quéjate al cocinero.

– ¡Pero tengo hambre!

– ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

Luffy se giró hacia Zoro, quien enfundó su katana. Con una expresión atónita y dolida a partes iguales, Luffy llevó una mano a su corazón.

– Eres un desalmado. ¡Zoro, no tienes corazón! ¡Cruel!

Zoro gruñó mientras se dirigía al comedor. Recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no dar una paliza a su capitán en ese instante.

– Di lo que quieras, no te dejaré robar comida.

– ¿Dónde vas?

Ignorándole, cruzó la puerta y avanzó hacia la cocina. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Luffy aprovechaba para colarse tras él, advirtió:

– Ni se te ocurra tocar nada.

– Eeeh… ¿tú puedes comer, pero yo no? ¡Eso es muy injusto!

– ¡No voy a comer!

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vete a dormir de una vez.

Luffy torció el gesto, sin moverse de su sitio. Zoro refunfuñó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras calentaba un recipiente que contenía café, que el cocinero siempre dejaba preparado por la noche para los que hacían guardia. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sin girarse, habló:

– Quieto ahí – hizo una pausa mientras retiraba el recipiente del fuego. Comenzó a servirse una taza. – Ya te he dicho que no puedes comer.

– Zoro, pensaba que éramos amigos – refunfuñó su capitán. El tranquilizador sonido de una silla arrastrándose tras él hizo a Zoro sonreír.

– Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Zoro se giró a mirarle, agarrando su taza. Luffy tenía el rostro inclinado y apoyado sobre la mesa, con una expresión de molestia y curiosidad.

– Café.

– ¿Café?

– Sí.

– ¡Yo quiero!

– No – respondió automáticamente. Su capitán se irguió, indignado. – Si tomas café, no podrás dormir.

– ¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero café! ¡Café!

– ¡Luffy! ¡Deja de gritar!

– ¡Tú también estás gritando! ¡Idioooooota!

– ¡Yo no estoy…! – cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. Resopló. – Yo no estoy…

– ¡Idioooooooo…!

Un golpe sordo resonó en la estancia y, derrotado, Luffy se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Zoro se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente exaltado como para respirar agitadamente y sentir calor en todo su rostro. Bufó, cabreado, y bebió la mitad de su taza de un solo trago.

– Ya vale. Vete a dormir de una vez.

– Pero todavía tengo hambre…

– Si te doy algo de comer, ¿te irás?

– ¿¡En serio!? ¡Zoro, ¿me darás…?!

Todavía enfadado, Zoro volvió a asestar un certero golpe sobre esa cabeza hueca que pertenecía a su capitán. Esta vez más tranquilo, se limitó a suspirar, molesto, cuando Luffy volvió a caer, derrotado, sobre la mesa.

– Te he dicho que no grites.

– Sí… lo siento…

– El cocinero me ha dejado unos _onigiris_ preparados. Si te los doy, te irás – no era una pregunta; Zoro ya no estaba para preguntas.

– ¡Vale! Ooooonigiri, oni-onigiiiri~

Zoro gruñó mientras caminaba hacia la nevera. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir su preciado tentempié nocturno con Luffy? Los había reservado para más tarde, para degustarlos con un buen sake bajo el manto celeste. Ahora, su magnífico plan acababa de irse al traste.

Luffy todavía seguía canturreando sabía Dios qué melodía inventada cuando depositó, ante él, un pequeño plato con cinco bolas de arroz. La expresión dolida de Zoro, al ver sus aperitivos malgastados de esa forma, iba tornándose cada vez más enfadada cuando la interrupción de Luffy dejó sus pensamientos a un lado.

– Entonces, ¿hoy te toca guardia a ti?

– Sí.

– ¿Cuándo me tocará a mí?

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿No te había tocado ayer?

– ¡Ah! Es verdad, ya me había olvidado.

– Te volviste a quedar dormido, ¿verdad? – suspiró.

– N-No… - dándose cuenta de que el espadachín estaba a punto de pillarle, reaccionó. - ¡P-Pero tú también te sueles quedar dormido! Es más, ¡creo que es un logro que te haya encontrado despierto!

En contra de lo que Luffy había esperado, el espadachín se mantuvo impertérrito.

– La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo sueño ligero, y me entero de lo que pasa alrededor.

– ¿Sueño ligero? – masculló Luffy, con la boca llena. - ¡Yo también tengo el sueño ligero!

– ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa?

Indignado, su capitán bufó, escupiendo algo de comida.

– ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Zoro, idiota!

– Ya vale – refunfuñó el espadachín. – Tú no tienes el sueño ligero; cuando te duermes, no hay quien pueda despertarte.

– Pero eso también pasa contigo.

– No. Yo solo duermo profundamente por el día, cuando sé que estáis despiertos por si pasa algo.

Luffy sonrió de una manera que sorprendió al espadachín.

– Ya veo… ¡me alegra oír eso!

Algo mosqueado, Zoro desvió la mirada momentáneamente, incómodo.

– ¿Por qué te alegras?

– Porque eso significa que Zoro confía en nosotros. ¡Y eso me hace feliz!

– ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no iba a confiar en vosotros?

Dubitativo y serio, Luffy tragó despacio el bocado y esperó unos segundos a responder para seguir comiendo.

– Zoro es como un gato: es esquivo, prefiere estar solo y rara vez deja que alguien se le acerque.

El espadachín gruñó, un poco irritado por esa descripción.

– ¿Esa es la impresión que doy?

– Sí.

– Pues perdón por ser el único con dos dedos de frente en este barco.

– A mí me gusta que Zoro sea así – Luffy sonrió con sentimientos contenidos. – Si no, yo no me sentiría especial.

Zoro se detuvo un instante a mirarle fijamente, sorprendido por ese perspicaz comentario que acababa de soltar.

– Bueno, tu eres como un mono. No paras de dar vueltas por todos los sitios, te exaltas con facilidad y te apegas demasiado a la gente.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Sí – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Y me gustas así.

– ¡Gracias! – sonrió alegremente.

– ¿Ya terminaste?

– ¡Sí!

– Entonces, mejor recojo el plato.

El espadachín se levantó de la silla, cogió el plato y lo dejó dentro del fregadero. Algo desconfiado, se giró a mirar a su capitán.

– Hora de que te vayas a dormir.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

– Pero no tengo sueño. ¡Quiero café!

– Si tomas café será peor. Vete a la cama, te acabarás durmiendo.

– ¡No quiero dormir! Quiero quedarme contigo, Zoro.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás siendo muy irritante esta noche?

– No lo sé, ¡tú sabrás! – rio, inocentemente.

Cansado, Zoro se frotó la nuca, pensando qué hacer. Cuando a su capitán se le metía cualquier capricho en la cabeza, no era fácil lograr que desechara la idea. Emitió un pequeño gemido frustrante y alzó la vista hacia él.

– Vale, puedes quedarte conmigo un rato. Pero fuera de la cocina.

– ¡Está bien!

Alegre, con el estómago ya en paz, Luffy salió de la estancia. El espadachín le siguió, algo desconfiado, y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luffy señaló al puesto de vigía con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Subimos?

– Supongo, es la idea – dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba la pregunta de su capitán, Zoro recapacitó, alarmado. – Espera. ¿Qué quieres…?

– ¡Bien! – agarrando a un espadachín completamente blanco por la pechera, Luffy asintió. - ¡Vamos!

Estirando su brazo, Luffy se agarró al borde del cubil que tenían por puesto de vigía. Tras su gomu gomu particular, voló por los aires, arrastrando con él a un espadachín que esperaba salir vivo de esa. Sorprendentemente, Luffy aterrizó dentro del reducido espacio de pie, y Zoro, por precaución, de cuclillas. La pequeña aventura había salido bien.

– Inesperado – alabó un Zoro que no cabía en sí de sospresa. – Ha sido un buen aterrizaje.

– Pues claro – masculló Luffy, ofendido por la duda. – ¿Qué esperabas?

Era mejor no responderle, pensó el espadachín. Buscando estar más cómodo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Como Luffy parecía algo perdido y se limitaba a mirar qué hacía, acabó por mostrar una mueca y hacerle un gesto para que se acercara.

– Ven de una vez, ¿qué es lo que miras tanto? – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Luffy se acercó, sentándose de rodillas, con las piernas del espadachín entre las suyas, sobre él. Rodeó el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos, agarrando con una mano el corto cabello verde de su acompañante. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco mientras rodeaba la cintura de Luffy con sus propios brazos. – No había pensado en esto.

– ¿En qué pensaste?

– En que te tumbaras sobre mí; así podrías dormir.

– Pero yo no quiero dormir. Además, quiero verte la cara.

– Bueno… está bien, supongo.

Luffy besó rápida y castamente a Zoro, avergonzándole.

– ¿A qué ha venido eso?

– Me apetecía.

– Pequeño mono – gruñó Zoro, ocultando mal su sonrisa mientras devolvía la jugada con algo más de atrevimiento, jugando con los labios de Luffy entre los suyos.

– ¿Ves? Es más divertido si estamos los dos.

– Desde luego.

Luffy sonrió, inclinándose sobre Zoro, abrazándole, posando su barbilla en el hombro contrario. Relajado y tranquilo, el espadachín hizo lo propio. Mantuvieron un breve silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

– Oye, Zoro.

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Cómo crees que será la siguiente isla?

– Hm… Espero que sea primaveral.

– ¿Te gusta la primavera?

– No me desagrada, pero prefiero el invierno.

– Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que sea de primavera?

– Me apetece beber sake a la sombra de un _sakura_.

– ¡Oh! – repentinamente emocionado, Luffy alzó los brazos al cielo. – ¡Yo quiero comer un delicioso bento de Sanji a la sombra de un _sakura_! ¡Y mucha carne! ¡Podríamos tener todos juntos un festival bajo los _sakuras_!

– La verdad es que es un gran plan – no lo admitiría, pero comenzaba a emocionarse con la idea. – Podríamos tener, por una vez, un poco de tranquilidad.

– ¡No! – enfurruñado, Luffy miró a Zoro, quien alzó una ceja. – ¡Yo quiero aventuras! Y, después, ¡un festín!

– Supongo que, contigo, es imposible tener un simple momento de calma – se resignó.

– ¿Por qué quieres tener calma? – Luffy parecía cómicamente molesto. – ¿No te gustan las aventuras?

– Claro que me gustan, y me gusta pelear. Solo pensaba que, por una vez, podríamos llegar a una isla tranquila.

– Pero eso sería aburrido. ¡Quiero visitar islas que tengan muchas cosas nuevas! ¡Quiero descubrir todo lo que haya en ellas! Desde que entramos en el Grand Line, siempre llegamos a lugares muy curiosos. Todos tienen cosas diferentes.

– Supongo que tienes razón – Zoro no sentía ese afán por la curiosidad con el que su capitán les arrastraba a todos ellos. Pero, viniendo de Luffy esa idea, Zoro pensó que no le parecía extraño. – A Nami y a Usopp no les importaría llegar a una isla tranquila.

– ¡Mentira! ¡A Usopp también le gustan las aventuras!

– Yo no estoy tan seguro.

– Zoro – se miraron, – confía en mí. A Usopp le gustan las aventuras, pero todavía no es capaz de verlo. Si no, ¿por qué habría venido con nosotros?

El espadachín sonrió.

– Tu fe ciega en tus nakamas es admirable.

– Por supuesto – Luffy frunció el ceño. – Sois lo más valioso que tengo.

– ¿Somos? – melosamente, Zoro acarició su mejilla.

– ¡Lo sois! – el capitán asintió enérgicamente antes de mostrar una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero tú un poquito más que los demás – como si se hubiera asustado de lo que dijo, rápidamente añadió. – ¡Pero todos sois importantes para mí!

Consciente del aprieto al que estaba sometiendo a su compañero esa noche, Zoro rio suavemente y se acercó a él para besarle con dulzura. Luffy rápidamente olvidó el pequeño rompecabezas que se había creado él solo, y correspondió a ese beso lento y lleno de los sentimientos que ambos querían demostrarse. Segundos más tarde, cortaron el contacto y se miraron, sonrientes.

La noche para ellos no había hecho más que empezar. Hablarían hasta la extenuación, haciéndose compañía, demostrándose su cariño y, finalmente exhausto, el más joven de los dos dormiría entre los brazos de su amante.

Zoro, al que siempre le costaba mantenerse despierto en sus guardias, esa noche tuvo la excusa perfecta. Velar el sueño de su capitán, la persona más importante, y sin discusión, de ese mundo para él, era una de sus aficiones favoritas. Ni siquiera necesitó sake para disfrutar de la velada.

Había, junto a él, algo mucho más embriagador.


End file.
